Wanderers
by The Fork
Summary: A Cubone and an Eevee wander around the continent. Contains elements of the Mystery Dungeon game series, if you ever played them. Rated from paranoia.
1. Prologue: An Old Ending

Prologue: An Old Ending

* * *

One frigid winter evening, an observer might have noticed a person sitting on a rocky bluff, around their late teens. However, there were no observers this far into the mountains. He was not out here for any particular reason, other than to gaze at the stars and the marvelous full moon. He didn't have any particularly pressing thought on his mind, apart from the fact that it was somewhat chilly.

A bit later he decided that it was fairly late, and time to go home. Unfortunately, when he stood up, the bluff he was on took notice, and emitted heaving and groaning, akin to that of nauseous giant. Without much further ado, the bluff collapsed, sending the man tumbling down the mountain. Luckily for him, he survived the fall,.

The following landslide was another matter entirely.

* * *

Sheez, so dark. No idea where that comes from. But take heart! I won't write the rest of the story like this!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

*Suddenly Author's Notes!* Heya all! I hope the prologue didn't put y'all off too much; I really have no idea where I got the idea for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Dis-claim-a-thingy: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would be a heckuvalot richer than I am. *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

There was nothing. But then, there was something, except it took a while for it to realize its' own existence. Then a memory trickled into being. It remembered being a He, and not much else. "Now that was hardly fair." A soothing, feminine voice said sulkily. "I agree." a significantly gruffer, and definitely male, voice intoned, "He didn't even have much of a chance to do anything." He had no idea who these voices were, but at least he was able to infer from their comments that he had met a rather sudden end. The Soothing Voice seemed to get closer "Well then, what say we give him a chance to do something, hmm?" the Gruff Voice grunted, "Fair enough, but give him a proper form, eh?" There was a brief silence where some sort of gesture would likely take place, before the Soothing Voice returned its attention to Him. After making several "Hmm" noises, the Soothing Voice finally remarked "You seem to be a somewhat lonely type, I think that Cubone fits you best. As for a name, I think Oben will do just fine." The newly dubbed Oben vaguely heard the Gruff Voice muttering, as though trying to figure something out, before it apparently reached its conclusion "Wait a minute, Oben? For the love of—"

Suddenly Oben's eyes opened, and he realized he was lying on his back. Not that it was too horrible, it wasn't too sunny and the clouds were rather lovely to look at. But the most pressing thing on his mind was a funny little word: Amnesia. He couldn't remember a single thing that had happened before he met the voices (Soothing and Gruff, he remembered dubbing them.). Even before he could find a reflective surface, he was moderately sure that he was a Cubone, and the only name he could dig from his irritatingly vacant mind was Oben, thus that would have to serve as his name. However, all trains of thought were halted when the looming figure of an Ursaring obscured his view of the sky. "Are you alright?" it queried; Oben thought for a few moments, taking stock of whether he was injured or not. Settling on the latter, he replied with "Yeah, I'm fine." and got up.

Oben soon realized that he had been lying in the middle of a plaza of sorts, in a town that appeared to be inhabited solely by Pokémon, and all the Pokémon currently in said plaza were staring at him. Slightly embarrassed at being the center of attention, he bowed slightly and said "Sorry to bother you." before wandering off. Now that he was on his feet, he was more able to take stock of his possessions, which he hadn't quite noticed before. He had a backpack, which felt empty, and a belt which had a few pouches attached to it, as well as some sort of clip-holster which was also attached to the belt. He also noticed a bone in his right hand, which he had apparently been holding all this time; it didn't take long to deduce that the clip-holster could hold the bone. All in all, he decided he looked like the Pokémon equivalent of an Adventurer.

He wandered around town for a bit, finding several stalls: One run by a Kangaskhan, one run by an Electivire, and one run by two Kecleons of different shades. There were other stalls too, but he didn't have a chance to see them before he bumped into a Magnemite. "Sorry about that." he quickly apologized, "NO PROBLEM." The Magnemite responded, before doing what Oben equated to a double-take and asking "SORRY IF I AM MISTAKEN, BUT ARE YOU NEW AROUND HERE?" Oben scratched the back of his neck, "You could say that, yeah." The Magnemite's mood appeared to brighten "THEN ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM DEPUTY BISMUTH; I TAKE CARE OF THINGS WHILE SHERRIF FERRITE IS OUT OF TOWN. I AM ALSO RESPONSIBLE FOR THE TRAINING OF NEW ADVENTURERS. WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO FALL UNDER THIS CATEGORY?" At this question, Oben thought for a while; He really had no idea why he was here, and, to be honest, he didn't really care. Adventuring could be a way to spice things up a little. "Yes, actually, I do." "BRILLIANT! I WILL INSTRUCT YOU IN THE VARIOUS BASICS OF BEING AN ADVENTURER!"

After an hour or so, in which Deputy Bismuth explains several things, such as the uses of various things, including: Shops, Items, Gummies, Orbs, and Seeds, as well as the dangers of various things, including Lookalikes, Traps, and Monster Houses.

He also covered the topics of Rampant Pokémon, Pokémon who had gone insane for one reason or another, but could be restored to sanity with by making them faint, and Criminal Pokémon, Pokémon who waylaid others for items and money.

"ANY QUESTIONS?" the Deputy droned, finished with his seminar. "Just one," Oben responded, "Why does Law Enforcement provide a service like this?" Bismuth bobbed, what Oben took to be a nod, and answered "AFTER WE REALIZED WE COULDN'T STOP PEOPLE FROM GOING OUTSIDE THE SAFETY OF OUR TOWNS, WE DECIDED IT WOULD BE OPTIMAL TO EDUCATE EVERYONE ON WHAT THEY WOULD BE FACING, AND GIVE THEM INFORMATION TO ASSIST IN THEIR SURVIVAL." Oben nodded "Fair enough, well, thanks for the information, I'll head off now." as Oben turned away, Bismuth wobbled a little, just remembering something "WAIT." Oben did a 180º turn so that he was facing the Magnemite again. "I WOULD RECOMMEND TAKING THE ROAD TO BOLT TOWN. ALL TH RAMPANT POKÉMON DOWN THAT WAY ARE TYPICALLY ELECTRIC TYPES, YOU'LL HAVE AN EASIER TIME." Oben nodded his thanks and wandered off.

After following several street signs he finally came to the gate to Bolt Road. There he witnessed a Steelix chortling and balancing a box on its head, to the obvious dismay of an Eevee, jumping and trying to reach it. "Give it back!" the Eevee yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, to which the Steelix chuckled, his amusement growing, and responded "Make me, squirt." He had only been in existence (as far as he could remember) for about two hours, and he had already stumbled upon something he hated: Bullies.

Unable to sit idle any longer, he trotted over to the Steelix and said "She asked you to give it back." The Steelix turned to him and laughed, "Oh, now who's this?" The Steelix lowered its head to Oben's level "Who do you think I am, shrimp?" Oben decided that striking first wouldn't be legally approved, so he decided to try and make the Steelix attack him first. "I think that you're a coward who wastes time picking on people who don't fight back." Fortunately for him, the Steelix apparently had a temper made of glass. Its expression darkened significantly, and then it whirled around. Oben realized that it was going to hit him with its tail, and braced himself in preparation for the blow, closing his eyes.

He felt something knock against his head, but, miraculously, it didn't hurt too much. He heard the Steelix bellowing with laughter, and felt its rather horrid breath in his face, "How'd you like **that**, wimp?" Oben opened his eyes. The Steelix was guffawing in his face, and the Eevee was wearing an extremely shocked expression. Deciding that this would be the perfect time for retaliation, Oben raised his bone and brought it down hard on the Steelix's head, hitting it right between the eyes. The blow was apparently strong enough to knock the Steelix out in one hit, silencing his boisterous laughter.

Clipping his bone into the holster, he climbed atop the Steelix's head, and picked up the box which, he realized, was a simple package. After climbing down the Steelix's head, package in tow, he delivered it to the Eevee, who looked even more surprised than before, though he had doubted it possible. After he put the package down in front of the Eevee, he observed her. She spent a few seconds staring at him in awe, then, as though the package had suddenly appeared in front of her, hastily opened the package. It contained a rather shiny necklace with a white gem embedded in it. Squealing with glee, the Eevee donned the necklace and stored the box it had come in for later use.

Oben grinned, glad that he had helped her retrieve something which gave her such joy; As he was about to turn and continue on his path the Eevee started talking to him "Thank you, I really appreciate your help." Oben nodded "You're welcome, glad I could help." "Um, what's your name?" the Eevee asked "My name's Oben, what's yours?" "Caitir, but everyone calls me Cait." Oben bowed slightly "Pleased to meet you Cait." Cait nervously mirrored the move "Likewise, Oben." Oben straightened up, nodded and turned to leave, but Cait called after him, "Wait!" Oben performed a 180º turn for the second time today and looked at Caitir inquisitively. "Um, could I travel with you? I was actually intending to go to Bolt Town to visit a relative. Please?" Oben shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Caitir grinned happily "Thank you so much! I promise I won't be too much trouble!" Oben chuckled, sure that she wouldn't be.

And so, the newly formed duo headed out to Bolt Village, leaving an unconscious Steelix behind them, and heading off into the unknown.

* * *

Whew! Call me Wordy McVerbose! Good Lord I talk too much. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it so far; There'll be more to come. Eventually. _ Secondary!: for those who didn't get it, Oben is an Anagram! I'm sure y'all can figure it out. ^_^ Tertiary!: Who are the voices? Random deities! If I feel the story calls for it, I'll pull something out later.


	3. Chapter 2: A Jolting Reception

Notes of the Author: Hrm. Workin' on this chapter a bit later than anticipated, but hey, better late than never, yeah? Anyways, here y'all go. By the by, please don't shoot me for the bad chapter title pun.

* * *

Chapter 2: A 'Jolting' Reception

The journey to Bolt Town was fairly uneventful so far, apart from a few Rampant Voltorbs and Elekids, which Oben dispatched handily. So, naturally, Caitir decided to talk. She covered a wide range of subjects, such as her birth. She was born in Poké-Town (The town they had just departed from), her father was an Espeon and her mother was an Umbreon, and she had seven sisters. "Wow, your parents must love each other very much." Oben commented. Cait nodded "Yup! But that's enough about me. What about you?" Oben's brain hit a mental wall. "… About… Me? Caitir nodded again "Yup!" the Cubone hesitated, wondering how he should phrase it. He eventually settled on the response "I don't really… remember much of anything." his companion looked at him quizzically. Oben sighed "It's kind of hard to believe, I know, but it's the truth." Caitir considered this, before replying "Alright then, what _do_ you remember?" Oben already knew very well what he remembered. "The first thing I remember was darkness, and then there were two voices. They were talking about me as though I had died, and then one of them said something about Cubone fitting me best, then the next thing I remember, is was on my back in the middle of Poké-Town."

Caitir's expression was incredulous, to say the least. "That's… Interesting?" Oben exhaled deeply "Not exactly believable, but it's the truth." the Eevee appeared somewhat surprised "Oh, I believe you!" she asserted, "I'm just wondering who those voices could be." Oben shrugged "Search me, now c'mon, I think I can see Bolt Town from here." the duo sped up slightly; However, this was only temporary as they stopped when a group of four Electrike and a Manectric stepped out onto the road. Both parties stood in silence for about a minute, before Oben finally piped up "Excuse me, but would you please move? We'd like to get by." The Manectric turned to face him, and the first thing Oben noticed were his eyes. They weren't filled with blind rage, like most Rampants, but they appeared to be getting there. The Manectric took an aggressive stance, readying for a leap, and began growling; Oben noticed that the Electrike accompanying the Manectric were getting very nervous. In response, Oben placed his right paw on his bone, and got into a stance that he felt would prevent getting knocked down.

As predicted, the Manectric leapt at Oben, roaring loud enough to wake the dead. Fortunately, this was swiftly silenced, as Oben, in one movement, drew his trusty bone and smashed it into the side of the Manectric's head. The four Electrike winced, Caitir gasped, and Oben busied himself with trying not to have a heart attack. After he had sufficiently calmed himself down he knelt down to examine the Manectric, when one of the Electrike piped up "We're sorry about that, he's usually not like that, but that couple at the Café are really getting on everyone's nerves." Oben looked at the Electrike, then back to the Manectric, and decided to get the Manectric's side of the story.

After rummaging through his pack for a bit, he produced a Reviver Seed, jammed it in between a few of the back teeth of the Manectric and forced its jaws shut to break the seed. The Manectric glowed slightly, groaned, and got up; afterwards it looked at Oben groggily. "Glad to see you're better." Oben commented. This appeared to confuse the Manectric, "I was sick?" Caitir coughed "That's one way to put it." The four Electrike shuffled up nervously, the one who spoke before adding "We, uh, think you went Rampant, boss." At this, the Manectric appeared mortified; being able to put two and two together, he quickly turned towards Oben and lowered his head "I'm sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you." Oben shook his head, "No, you didn't, but I'd like to know what could've caused you to go Rampant." The Manectric sat on its haunches and made all sorts of "Hmmm" noises. "It could've been that couple that argue everyday at Spinda's Café. Just thinking about them…" His fur began to stand on end, and he growled softly. Oben decided to butt in before he got all riled up again. "I see, so an arguing couple managed to turn you rampant?" the Manectric sighed "Well, it' wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't _every day_ and if it didn't devolve into a fight _every time_. And again, that wouldn't be so bad if they didn't both know **Discharge**." "Ah. Well, if you show me to them, I'll see what I can do to resolve the conflict." The Manectric gaped at Oben "You'd do that?" Oben nodded. "Why?" "So no one else goes Rampant." Oben replied simply. The Manectric nodded, "Alright then, follow me." Oben turned to Caitir "You can go visit your sister while I'm busy with this, if you want." Caitir shook her head "No, I actually kind of want to see this." Oben nodded and began following the Manectric, Caitir and the Electrike following suit.

"I don't think I caught your name." Oben commented to the Manectric "My name is Carsyn." He gestured to the Electrike "Those four are Jaxon, Karik, Mikel, and Nash." Oben nodded at the Electrike. "And what are your names?" "My name is Oben and hers is Caitir." Carsyn nodded at them, and the rest of the trip was completed in silence.

* * *

Hrm. A bit on the short side. Oh well, I guess you lot will just have to wait until I finally churn out the next chapter to find out more about the couple.


End file.
